


For Whom the Wind Blows

by AnAntTM



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Flashbacks, I don't trust Int Sys with Faye anymore, Violence, she's my daughter now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntTM/pseuds/AnAntTM
Summary: Faye is a girl troubled by a near-death experience as a young girl, and unintentionally turned to unhealthy coping mechanisms. Her life adapting to that of a soldier prove exceedingly difficult as she struggles to find herself.Kind of, sort of AU? The implications for a lot of this is there in the story but Int Sys chose to focus on the extremities of her devotion to Alm. I chose to explore the deeper meanings of this on her psyche as she tries to grow as a person throughout SoV.





	For Whom the Wind Blows

A chilling sweat perspired down her forehead… or was it tears? Her breathing was heavy and shaky, her entire body trembling as she felt gruff, armored hands hold her back; there was a knife at her throat, its cold, steel almost licking at her neck. Under her breath, faint prayers and whimpers could be heard; she was too young to die, her short life had begun flashing before her very own eyes… 

As her eyes shut, fearing this would be for the last time… she heard a loud shouting and suddenly a “THUNK!” sound echo throughout her ears. Opening her eyes, she noticed him; he wasn’t much to look at, he was a moderately average height boy, his green locks were unkempt and messy (likely an attempt of “looking cool,” and honestly? Right now it was working). His posture left a lot to be desired, there was definite fear and uncertainty, though he tried his best to hide it… her hero had arrived, saving her from certain death. It was… it was Alm! He’d come to save her… her knight in shining armor, or shining-blue-tunic-with-shorts. It was close enough. 

Alm… Alm saved her… he was the only reason she was still alive. For a moment she stood there, in utter shock and appall that a man would DO such a thing to a child; she felt like crying, dropping down and curling up into a fetal position. She was weak, frail, and foolish to think she could do anything to her and her friends’ attackers… but she had to at least try. Alm risked his life for them, she had to muster the strength to help him as he helped her. 

… And so, she had found her purpose in life, or so she thought; to become stronger, to help those who had helped her… especially her hero, Alm. It was a selfish goal at first, wanting nothing more than to just be close to the ones she held most dear. In fact, that’s why she left the village, wasn’t it? Not for adventure, or self-reflection, or even monetary gain… pure selfishness to keep an eye on him. It’s almost a pity, really. 

At first things started out okay; she wasn't one for fighting, but had a hidden knack for the arts of healing. As such, she became appointed as the army's head cleric; a job she'd found to be quite satisfactory. She had ventured off into a lush world unknown to her... it was all so overwhelming; she was a simple girl, with simple dreams and aspirstions. Was she over her head? No.. it's best not to be a worrywart, lest they be sticks in the mud like Kliff. 

Along the way, they'd made new friends: a reserved girl from a priory named Silque (whomst Faye began to work with), a bubbly grandiose Pegasus Knight named Clair, and even some... colorful fellows from this so called "Deliverance," including a drunkard, an eccentric man with a desire for self improvement, and Clive. 

The world was so beautiful, so rich and fill of wide adventures...! But all she could think of was... home... and him. It was beginning to become a problem. 

War... war was not a place for a scared child trying to act brave for her friends, for one who yearned for the greener pastures of a quiet farm life. The battles grew more grueling, the list of casualities ever expanding. It was too much for her.. "I want to go home... I want to go home..." she would tell herself. But she couldn't, she'd made her decision. Even if it'd nearly cost her own life a multitude of times. 

But for what... for what was this all for? A friend who she... she could tell loved another..? It was a bittersweet truth, but one she knew deep down in her heart of hearts. She wished him no malice, no hardships... only the happiness he would deserve after this dreadful war. 

But what of her..? What of the love struck, starstruck, perhaps even struck-by-arrows girl named Faye? What *was* there for her..? There had to be something more. *Some reason to keep going on.* But what..? 

.... And that's when she realized. Her friends, her family, all the ones that had lost their lives to help her get to where she is today. She was a troubled woman, with the pains of her past and the ongoing suffering of the future... but she was stronger than it. Strong enough to keep going. She had to. She needed to. 

Even if she had made peace with herself on her feelings for Alm... she still had to thank him. Thank him for this opportunity, to see the world, to become the woman she was meant to be. 

"... I was taught by the best." A smile spread across her lips, as a new day dawned for the diamond in the rough.


End file.
